In recent years, thinner and smaller semiconductor devices and packages thereof have been desired. Therefore, as a semiconductor device and a package thereof, a flip-chip type semiconductor device has been widely used. In the flip-chip type semiconductor device, a semiconductor element such as a semiconductor chip is mounted on a substrate by flip-chip bonding (flip-chip bonded). In the flip-chip bonding, the semiconductor chip is fixed to the substrate so that the circuit surface of the semiconductor chip faces the electrode formation surface of the substrate. In such a semiconductor device or the like, the backside of the semiconductor chip is sometimes protected with a protective film (film for the backside of a flip-chip type semiconductor) to prevent damage or the like of the semiconductor chip (for example, refer to Patent Document